Underneath The Underneath
by unexpected-me
Summary: " You won't know the real me unless you see what's underneath the underneath." Join Sakura as she uncovers her real story. SasuSaku AU.
1. Prolouge

**SAKURA**

* * *

I am Sakura Haruno. Lets conduct an interview for you to know something about me.

_Who is Sakura Haruno?_

"Ehh! You don't know her? She's a pretty girl with pink locks and emerald eyes. She has many friends. She's definitely a popular girl"

"She's kind and intelligent. Getting A's was never a problem to her"

"She came from a rich family that owns a hospital."

"She's the girlfriend of THE Uchiha Sasuke. They are a perfect couple. They even had it legal to their parents"

That's what everyone says about me. Did you seriously believe that? Those are half lies and half truths because they just tell what they see, they don't look underneath the underneath. I have a lot of secrets and they'll never know about it.

There's a saying _"Look beyond what you see"_ . I hope that saying was appied on real life so that less people will get hurt and we'll understand each other.

So let me tell you the irony of what they say.

* * *

**This is my first story I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Reviews are welcome ^_^ **


	2. Oh so Popular!

**Sakura**

* * *

****_Friend is someone you can lean on. Someone you can share your problems and understands you. Friend is someone that will help you in times of need without expecting anything in return._

According to the interview, people say I have a lot of friends, yeah I do. That's why I'm popular but most of them are fake friends.

"Hi Sakura-chan, will you let me copy your assignment" Karin said.

"Oh sure, why not?"

"Thanks you're a great friend"

"Hey Sakura-chan. Please lend me your make-up kit. I feel horrible with my pale face." Ami said

"Yeah sure'

"Thanks love ya. You're a really good friend."

**FRIEND.** That word again. Every time I do favors for my classmates they call me a friend but little did I know...

"Hey Karin. Can you lend me your pencil because I lost mine?"

"Uh, no way. Ask other people."

"Hey Ami, I feel horrible an orange juice was spilled on my sweat shirt, now its messed up. Will you help me do something about it?"

"Ew, that's so gross . No way. Do it yourself." Ami said while freaking out.

See they can't even help me. But what hurts most is this.

"Ami, Sakura is such a loser, right?" My red haired FRIEND said.

"Yeah, I know. She's too stupid. Oh well, at least we can get benefits from her. She lends things easily. Maybe we should borrow Sasuke-kun too."

And they, my FRIENDS, laugh evilly.

I'm popular because there are a lot of them who uses me as their friend. It's not like I want to be popular. Though I have real friends.

Ino-pig. Yeah she's a pig that the nickname I gave to her because she calls me forehead. When she's there she keeps away those who bullies me. Too bad, she transferred to in other school.

Hinata-chan. She's a shy girl. She like my boyfriend's idiotic best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Well, she's a sweet girl and she cooks well. She's always honest about her feelings, though she gets embarrass easily.

Tenten. She's a sporty girl and she's really cool. She's the girlfriend of one of Konoha High School's hearthrob, Neji Hyuuga. Whenever, I tell her about Karin and Ami she gets furious and constantly wanting to beat the crap out of them, luckily, Hinata and I manage to calm her down before anything happens.

Temari. She's a year older than us but is on the same grade. She's an exchange student from Suna Academy but because she fell in love here she transferred here. She also hates Karin and Ami as much as Tenten hates them.

I really love this girls. I can lean on them and I can be just without worrying what will they saying about me because they always understand me. They're my REAL friends.

Well to sum it up, I have a lot friends but only few treasures me. I'm popular because of my fake friends who say something ehind my back but I don't care because a least I have my real friends whom I can lean on. Life's ironic right?


	3. Oh So Kind and Intelligent

**SAKURA**

* * *

Let me say this, I'm not kind. I'm just a shy person. That's why I don't really say what I think because when I say it, it might hurt you.

"Is my art good?" Kiba asked while showing me stick figures.

"It's like a kindergarten's drawing" I thought

"It's pretty cute" I said

"Thanks Sakura-chan. You're kind."

"Hi Sakura-chan, is my art good?" Naruto ask.

"Its like an abstract" I said sarcastically.

"Really?Then I can be a painter! Yeah I'm great! Did ya hear that Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan said my art is like an abstract!"

Luckily, Naruto is an idiot. He will never knew I insulted his artwork.

I can be frank sometimes. Well I really like Naruto. He's also a good friend. See I'm not kind, I'm evil.

* * *

Getting A's was never a problem to me is a lie. That was my major problem. I have to study real hard because my parents put a lot of pressure in me to get high grades.

"Okaa-san, I'm in the fourth place in this semester's ranking."

"What?! Study harder! That's very low you need to be in the first"

"Yeah Sakura. Study Hard."

"Yes Okaa-san, Otou-san" I Said sadly

**But when I got High grades..**

"Okaa-san, Otou-san I'm in the first place"

"Okay"

No praises at all. I just want their attention. That's why I study real hard.

* * *

**Hope you like it :) Its more on Sakura-centric but most probably other character will also have a point of view. Masashi KIshimoto owns Naruto. **


End file.
